


The Name's Bond, Loki Bond

by JaneDoe876



Series: And Then I Met You (Loki And I) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sequel to Loki and I again, in which Loki and I talk about sexual fantasies and role play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name's Bond, Loki Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is back again, enjoy!

 I missed Loki; it was so odd when he wasn't around my apartment. I had to keep my mind occupied so I put on some music and started dancing. I was so lost in the music while I was cleaning up that I didn't notice there were eyes watching me.

 

I finished and went to take a shower. Once I had finished my shower and got dressed I looked around my room. I let out a sad sigh; I really did miss him he was gone for longer this time and it didn't make matters easier with Thor stopping by to check on me.

 

I really didn't need anyone to check on me I knew I was fine but still sad because Loki wasn't here with me. "Do not be sad my Enchantress, I am here" I heard a voice say and I turned around to see him leaning against the wall. I ran to him and hugged him tightly as we both kissed passionately. "I missed you" I whispered softly as our lips broke apart.

 

"I missed you too my darling" he said gently as he held me close. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Long enough to watch you dancing and take a shower, mmmm Enchantress you are beyond ravishing" he said with a low growl. I smiled playfully at him about to dry my hair when he waved his hand and it was dry and brushed.

 

"Thank you darling" I said softly. "Anything for you my enchantress" he whispered now standing in front of me. "Loki, you not being here is so strange to me I really…." I tried to say but he silenced me with a gentle kiss on the corner of my lips.

 

"I am here now my darling and I will not leave you again, it was not easy for me being without you either my love, so strange to sleep in a bed and no enchantress to hold me or…whisper sweet nothings in my ear" he said voiced trailing off a bit.

 

"Like you said, you're here now that's what matters" I said softly. Having got himself more settled, I walked to the kitchen to make us something to eat he stood there smiling lovingly at me as I did.

 

"Enchantress, may I ask you something?" he said as he watched me make us a fruit and cheese platter. "You may ask me anything Loki" I said slicing the cheese. "Do you have sexual fantasies?" he asked.

 

 "About you yes, but you know that" I said as I finished setting up the platter and was now making us a nice salad. "Yes, but I mean do you have any wishes of me? You know that if I were to walk into our bed room dressed like something else?" he asked.

 

 

I smiled a bit I always did love it that he called my bed room our bed room, I was happy to see he that thought of it as his own too. "You mean would I want us to role play as mortals call it, I think I might like that idea though it depends what you had in mind" I said as we both sat down in my living room with our food.

 

"Well, I would like my enchantress to tell me" he breathed on my neck as he fed me a grape. I kissed his finger gently and finished eating. "I never really thought about it, I suppose that maybe a Bond fantasy would be nice" I said.

 

"Bond? Who is this Bond?" Loki asked sipping the wine he conjured for us. "He's a spy, a fictional spy" I said. "What is he like?" Loki asked with sincere curiosity. "Well, like you he's charming, and has very quick wit he thinks on his feet as they say and he's very adventurous" I said drinking my wine.

 

"Is he a good spy?" Loki asked. "No, he's terrible at it, he always gets caught but that's mostly because he always tells his enemies what his name is, and yet somehow always manages to save the day and get the girl" I said.

 

"So he's a ladies' man?" Loki said moving closer to me. "Yes, he is that very much so he's a flirt" I said feeling my heart skip a beat. "And…does he….take these women that he meets into his bed?" Loki asked now softly caressing my cheek.

 

"He does yes" I said closing my eyes to his touch. "Would my enchantress like it if I changed into one of these actors that play him for her? And we could….make love?" he breathed the words softly.

 

"Loki, you don't have to change into anyone I want you just the way you are" I said now opening my eyes. He smiled seductively, "Then I shall be your spy my darling" he whispered and kissed me deeply.

 

I moaned softly into the kiss as I kissed him back. I loved kissing him, it was like magic. A never ending spell that he had cast on me that I didn't want to end. "Tell me more of this Bond, I want this to be perfect" Loki whispered as our lips parted. I smiled warmly at his words.

 

"Well, he's a very high class guy like you he goes to the most exotic places and the most expensive hotel rooms, drinks wine that only a few people can afford and drives cars that only a few can afford" I explained. Loki nodded and smiled, "I like this Bond already" he said.

 

"'I thought you would" I said with a playful smile. "Close your eyes my enchantress" he whispered. I closed my eyes and waited. "Open them my darling" he said softly. I opened them and was wowed the room had changed into a hotel room suite that James Bond would be proud of.

 

 

 

There was a bed next to the window covered in green and gold sheets, and a fire place that was already lit. "Loki, this is amazing" I said in awe. "Is it my love?" he asked looking for reassurance. "Yes my Loki, this is beautiful Bond would approve of this room very much" I said smiling.

 

"I only care for yours my love" he whispered. I softly kissed his cheek and smiled. "Now for the final details" he said and with a wave of his hand he was now dressed in a classic Bond suit. It was a black and white Armani suit topped with a gold and green scarf. "And now for my enchantress, so what do his women wear?" he asked.

 

"They're called Bond Girls, and they usually wear very expensive dresses, designer made very elegant and high class" I said. "Just like you my love, elegant and high class" he said as he watched me looking away shyly and waved his hand.

 

"Come to the mirror my darling" he said taking my hand and leading me to a large mirror. I was wearing a dark gold and green dress with sheer sleeves my hair had little waves in it. "Loki…I….I feel so expensive" I said.

 

"You deserve to feel that way my love" he said wrapping his arms around me from behind. "You make me feel that way my darling Loki" I whispered as he kissed the crook of my neck.

 

"Now my love, tell me how does he introduce himself?" he asked. "It's really become his trade mark, to just say Bond, James Bond" I said. Loki chuckled a bit and took my hand. "Well then where does he meet his women?" he asked.

 

 "Everywhere, usually when he's gambling, he likes to play card games and yes he wins allot of money doing so" I said. "Alright so we met at the gambling tables, and I said, the name's Bond Loki, Loki Bond and you are?" he asked charmingly.

 

"Miss Havelock, Lena Gon Havelock" I said giving him half a smile like most good acting bond girls. "Havelock?" Loki asked. "She was my favorite Bond Girl, in "For Your Eyes Only" I said."I should like to see this film" Loki said.

 

"I'll be happy to show it to you my love" I said softly. "So now what would happen?" he asked. "He flirts a little and then they kiss and slip into his bed" I said. "Shall we first watch the movie my darling?" he suggested. "I'd like that" I said softly.

 

We sat down and watched the movie once getting to the end; Loki smiled charmingly at me as I took out the DVD. "Come here" he said in a low growl. I put the DVD away and walked towards him as he met me half way to the bed.

 

"You are enchanting my darling" Loki whispered softly clearly still trying to master the role and doing a good job at it. "Why Mr. Bond you flatter me so" I said softly. "Perhaps I could find more ways to flatter you" he breathed on my neck.

 

"I can think of a few right now" I whispered as he pulled close me and kissed me passionately. He lifted me in his arms never once breaking our kiss as he laid me down on the bed and we made love. As we lay in the afterglow, Loki asked me more questions about Bond.

 

 

 

 

"Did he ever fall deeply in love with one of them?" he asked. "Yes, he fell in love several times he even married one of them" I said. "Was it a happy marriage?" he asked. "It…didn't even get a chance to start since…she was killed by his enemies on their wedding day" I said. Loki held me protectively in his arms and I could feel him shaking slightly.

 

"I would never let that happen to you my enchantress never" he whispered in a shaky voice kissing the top of my head. "I know my Loki, its okay it's only a movie my love, I'm sorry I've upset you" I whispered trying to comfort him.

 

"You could never upset me my darling enchantress, you healed me" he whispered and began to kiss my neck. "Loki" I breathed softly as he began to suck on my neck and his hands roamed on me.

 

"Darling, thank you for embracing me" he whispered in between kissing my neck. "It was my pleasure Loki" I said softly as a gentle moan escaped my lips. "I love you Lena Gon, I feel like at times I do not tell you this as much as I should" he said caressing my cheeks.

 

"Loki, you tell me all the time you love me, yes you don't always use words but you show it, I know you love me as you know I love you" I said. "I do my darling, I know of how deep your love is for me" he said gently playing with a strand of my hair.

 

I smiled and grazed my lips against his. "Give us a kiss" he said softly. I smiled and kissed him deeply. He moaned gently into the kiss as he kissed me back. I couldn't help but remember the first time he had ever opened up to me.

 

(Flash Back over 8 months back)

 

  It was one of my later visits to Asgard I had already met his mother who treated me like a daughter and his father who I didn't understand and didn't quite care to either. I was being shown around the palace when I got back to Loki's chambers to find him shaking and crying. "What's wrong my darling?" I asked worried as I tried taking his hand but he pulled it from me.

 

"Why did you say such things to me?" he asked with a broken voice. "Say what things? I don't understand" I said. "I…dreamed…you…you said such things to me….they were….I…." he tried to repeat them but found he couldn't."Loki, that wasn't me who said those things to you.

 

It was your bad thoughts you had a bad dream that's all" I said taking his hand and this time he didn't pull away he clanged to me for dear life. "I….you….. enchantress" he tried saying but the tears wouldn't let him.

 

"Shhh, Loki it's alright I'm here, no need to apologize it was just a nightmare it doesn't mean anything, I love you I wouldn't dream of hurting you" I said softly. He was trying to calm himself but no avail.

 

 

"Darling, you need sleep" I said gently. "No! I do not want to sleep ever again" he said still very shaken. I hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head, I couldn't bear to see him like this. "Enchantress, I'm so scared" he said his voice a bit hoarse from the crying.

 

"It'll be alright Wolf Eyes, let me go get something to help you sleep, I'll go talk to your mother maybe she'll have something" I said as I felt him grip my hand. "Don't leave me" he whispered. "I'll be right back Loki, I promise let me help you get some sleep" I whispered reassuringly.

 

He took a moment to think and then nodded as I kissed his forehead before leaving the room. I walked to Frigga's chambers and knocked on her door. She opened it smiling. "How may I help you Gon?" she asked. I told her all about Loki and his nightmare and how worried I was.

 

 "I know you have said you don't want to as you put it mess with things you know nothing of but would you like me to teach you a dream spell?  It will help Loki sleep better" she offered. I said yes without hesitation I normally wouldn't but I was so worried about him.

 

Having taught me the spell, she also gave a sleeping potion, "Just give him two drops of this it will relax him" she said gently. "Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this" I said as we hugged. "You don't know how I appreciate the fact that my son found you, now go to him" she said softly.

 

I nodded and left the room heading back to Loki's chamber once there I saw him curled on the bed. "Enchantress, you're back" he said and I could feel his relief. "I am my darling as I promised; now let's help you get some sleep shall we?" I said putting two drops of the sleeping potion in a goblet filled with water.

 

 "What did you put in it?" he asked as I gave him the goblet. "It has a mild dose of a sleeping potion your mother gave me, it'll help you relax now drink up my love" I said softly. "I'm scared, I don't want to sleep what if it comes back?" he said shaking.

 

"Loki, I know you're scared, I promise you it won't come back I'm here nothing will hurt you, please drink it for me" I said with soft encouragement. He nodded and drank it slowly after he finished I watched him laying down in a more comfterable position on the bed having put the goblet aside. I could still see the fear in his eyes. I gently stroked his cheek and remembered the spell that Frigga taught me I sang it to him softly slowly watching him relax.

 

 _Stars shining bright above you_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"_  
_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_  
_Dream a little dream of me_  
  
_Say nighty night and kiss me_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_  
_While I'm alone and blue as can be_  
_Dream a little dream of me_  
  
_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_  
_Still craving your kiss_  
_I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear_  
_Just saying this_  
  
_Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_  
_But in your dreams, whatever they be_  
_Dream a little dream of me_  
  
_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_  
_Still craving your kiss_  
_I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear_  
_Just saying this_  
  
_Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you_  
_But in your dreams, whatever they be_

Dream a little dream of me (Mamma Cass)

 

He smiled warmly as I finished singing and his eyes slowly closed. I laid next to him holding him to me as he slept. He was smiling now; I could tell he was having a good dream.

 

(End flash back)

 

Our lips parted and he smiled at me, "What was my enchantress thinking about?" he asked. "The first time I sang you to sleep" I said softly. "You helped me allot that day my love, I had the best sleep in a long time" he whispered. "I'm glad my darling" I whispered as he held me close.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
